Freak!
by HockeyWitch
Summary: Harry Potter and gang are sent to the 2002 Olympics at Salt Lake City on a special task. How will it affect Paul Kariya when he finds out that his cousin's a witch who went to Hogwarts? Who else are lurking in the shadows? *sort of hockey fic* Rated R lat
1. Chapter 1

Freak!  
  
Summary: What happens when anything supernatural can happen in the Olympics? How will it affect Paul Kariya when he finds out that his cousin's a witch who went to Hogwart's? What danger is Harry and the gang trying to warn her about? Will one of the guys be able to win her heart?  
  
A/N: I know it's a /little/ late to be writing anything about the 2002 Olympics at Salt Lake. But since I like Team Canada and Harry Potter and I'm bored, my mind started cooking up this crazy story. So I thought, why not go for it ^_^. In this story, I am Kariya's cousin, which I'm not in real life (I know, I know..I have no shame -_-;;). If I've made mistakes on accuracy about anything major, please feel free to correct me. I don't know much about hockey, but I like watching it, though. However, I am taking liberties with their characters and personalities.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter, which belongs exclusively to J.K. Rowling. I also do NOT own anything belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien, Mozart and any composers mentioned in this fic, the VSO, Douglas College, the NHL, Gap, the Olympics, Team Canada, Paul Kariya, the guys, all the other athletes and their family members. They belong to themselves. I own me though ^_^  
  
  
  
Jan 30, 2002  
  
Another year has gone by and winter was almost coming to an end. Life after Hogwart's found the four of them in different occupations. Our famous trio, now twenty years old were enjoying teatime at Hermione's office at Hogwart's. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were now members of the English Quidditch Team. Hermione became the next Charms teacher after Flitwick's retirement and Ginny became co-teacher/assistant to Hagrid in Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
Harry pondered for a while. Ginny looked at him tenderly and placed a hand on his arm, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry woke up from his thoughts, "Oh, I was just trying to recall something....Oh, wait! I think I do now!"  
  
He fished in his backpack for something while his friends watched expectantly.  
  
"Do you remember Mel?" Harry asked without looking up.  
  
"Yeah, I remember her. It's been a bloody long time since we'd last seen her, three years I think....." Ron replied, stroking his chin, "I wonder how she is now? What is she doing?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Hermione added quizzically.  
  
He finally pulled out an envelope, which had been torn open. He pulled out a letter, which had been typed on desktop stationery that had a violin, flute and piano background and held it out for them to see.  
  
"I got this three days ago. It's a letter from Mel," Harry replied, placing the letter on the table. The three of them read in silence.  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,  
  
Hello there! How have you all been doing? It's been such a bloody long time since I've seen you, let alone written to you! I've missed my favourite Gryffindors, as you always have been and will be. Three years...three long years. I can't believe time flew by so fast, though the memories are still fresh. Hogwart memories, and all of you are in them. As I look back now, I think of all those times we used to spend together laughing, crying, fighting and sharing adventures and wonder....will I ever see you again.  
  
Well, It's my third year back in the muggle world and still keeping busy. I am currently attending College in BC, majoring in music and am also playing in the Vancouver Symphony Orchestra. It's loads of fun, but its pretty demanding at times that I am almost tempted to hate it. Music has been my escape from reality when things get harsh, especially thinking of the four of you.  
  
By the way, I meant to tell you something I'm bloody excited about! This year, the Winter Olympics are going to be held at Salt Lake City! Do you remember Paul? The cousin I've told you about who plays ice hockey? He is going to be playing in it!!! I am so happy and proud of him! That's only half of it. This Christmas, mum and dad surprised me when they announced that they bought me a plane ticket and a pass so that I can actually watch the games! Can you imagine that?! I actually get to watch Canada win the gold!!! At least, I hope I do. Oh, I am in heaven! I wish I could be there to tell you in person. I'm not gloating or anything; I'm just happy.  
  
Anyways, I'd love to know what you've all been up to. Please owl or write me. It really doesn't matter. The address is on the envelope. You guys should visit me sometimes because I can't. It really sucks because I don't/have/ an apparating license yet. Grr! What's taking so bloody long!?! (Although floo powder works, but it's not as fun .)  
  
Anyways, I understand from your last letter that Hermione and Ginny are now teaching at Howarts! Good for you guys! Please say hi to Professor Dumbledore and everybody!  
  
Semper fidelis,  
  
Mel"  
  
  
  
The four of them looked at the letter with different expressions on their face.  
  
"Winter Olympics 2002. Salt Lake City, Utah," Hermione Granger marveled excitedly, "It's one of the /most/ exciting muggle events ever invented."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at her blankly.  
  
"What's the Olympics?" Ron asked cluelessly. Typically, anything muggle- related tended to stupefy him.  
  
"It's a giant sports event where athletes from all over the world get together and compete with each other in different sports," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, I see," Harry murmured, "With quidditch?" he added uncertainly.  
  
"No. It's an all-muggle sport event," Hermione repeated, looking at him, "No quidditch."  
  
"Bummer," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"And this is something to get all worked up on?" Ginny asked, unsure.  
  
"Yes!" Hermoine said as she shot up from her seat, startling the others, "The Winter Olympics happen every four years and it is one of the most exciting events! Oh, hgow I remember watching skiers and snowboarders compete with each other in the living room! It's so exciting!"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. You've said that already," Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"I've never been in a muggle sporting event before," Harry said somewhat sadly. Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly and he squeezed it back. Through their years at Hogwart's, both Ginny and Harry have taken a liking for each other. This developed into something that resulted in their now four-year relationship. Ginny have never saw Harry as "The Boy Who Lived" and instead saw him as a person; a boy-next-door who was caring, funny and kind. Likewise, Harry saw in Ginny a gentle and compassionate woman she developed into.  
  
Ginny comforted him, "I know you've missed out on so much, living with those horrid muggles. If I had the powers to change things, I would. But you know what, Harry? They don't have any control over you now. Ever since you've left them to live with Sirius, you are free now. You don't have to miss out anymore."  
  
"Thanks Gin," Harry said softly and smiled at her. She smiled back. Harry loved her smile. It was warm and full of love.  
  
They sipped the remainder of their tea in silence. Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked in the room. He smiled warmly upon watching his former students as grown ups, with exciting careers and lives. He had always considered them as children, which he freely gave guidance and love. And he still does. He didn't want to ruin the scene of them enjoing tea peacefully, but he reluctantly did so.  
  
"And how are my favourite Gryffindors doing?" He greeted. They took a start and turned around to face their old and respectable former Headmaster. He still looked the same, though a little bit older. He wore a purple robe and his all-familiar half-moon spectacles. His long hair and beard reached his waist and hung undisturbed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Fancy meeting you here!" Harry exclaimed with pure joy. He stood up and embraced his old headmaster, mentor and friend.  
  
Dumbledore embraced him back, "Ah! Harry Potter! All grown up! I've heard that you and Ron Weasley have led Britain to victory last season?"  
  
Harry let go and let Ron embrace Dumbledore.  
  
"It's so good to see you Professor!" Ron exclaimed happily.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Ron Weasley! Griffindor's most beloved Chaser! It's good to see you!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione also stood to embrace him.  
  
"And why not? It's not everyday I get a hug from the teachers that used to be my students!" Dumbledore returned the gesture, "How are the children?"  
  
"Oh, fine professor! They are absolutely wonderful, except for the Slytherins," Hermione rolled her eyes; Harry and Ron sniggered.  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Ron drawled, "I still can't get that git Malfoy's face off my mind!"  
  
Harry moaned in agreement, "And Snape!"  
  
More groans of agreement.  
  
"Anyways, professor. Is there anything you'd like to see us about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, sit down," Dumbledore gestured. The four of them did so and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Do you know what year it is?" he asked.  
  
"It's 2002," Hermione replied back. She felt it weird that he should be asking that and wondered why.  
  
"And do you know what is going to take place in the muggle world?" he asked again, boring his eyes into theirs.  
  
They stared blankly at him for a long while. Then a light bulb flashed above Harry's head, "The Olympics?" He answered uncertainly more like a question.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded," Very good, Harry. Have you ever been into an event such as that?"  
  
"N-no," Harry looked at Ron, Ginny and Hermione questioningly, then back to Dumbledore again.  
  
"Hmm," Dumbledore sighed, "Now, perhaps you are all wondering why I am asking these questions."  
  
They looked at him, waiting for the answer. Then a surprising answer came.  
  
"I would like all four of you to go to Salt Lake City this February, if that's possible. Potter, I know you and Weasley are busy with Quidditch this season, but this would only be for two weeks. I hope you can make amends with your schedule and accept this proposal."  
  
They were taken off-guard and stared back at him, stunned.  
  
"E-excuse me, professor, but Did I hear you wrong? Did you just say that you /want/ us to go to the Winter Olympics?" Hermione spat.  
  
"You heard right, Miss Granger."  
  
"B-but why?!" Ron sputtered, surprised.  
  
"I shall explain," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "I would like you to do something, not for me but for someone who's going to be there." As he explained, Dumbledore was half aware that two figures were listening outside the room. He smiled, for he wanted them to hear it, too, for they were going to play major parts in this assignment.  
  
Feb. 13, 2002  
  
Olympics 2002, Salt Lake City. It was beyond any participating athlete's dreams to do their country proud and winning as many medals as possible. It was two weeks of tough competition, but it was also worth the pain and disappointments, as long as one wins. However, it was more pressure for the Canadian men and women's ice hockey teams. It was going to be a tough fight to compete for the gold because Canada hasn't won any since their last victory 50 years ago.  
  
There were two more days left to train until the men plays their first game against Sweden. Some of the players have been through the heat and pressure from previous Olympic games and are hardened by experience. Others have discovered how it really was for the first time. The fact is all of them have an enormous mission of bringing home the Gold. Like Atlas in Greek mythology, they could feel the weight of their country, and the world, on their shoulders.  
  
As the guys train, they have other problems and obstacles to overcome, such as the big ice, the absence of the red line, Wayne Gretzky's ranting and raving about the world hating Canada and overcoming their diversities and resolving personal dislikes of each other in order to come together as a team.  
  
After practice, the guys hit the showers and started talking about hockey and other things. "Boy do I feel like crap! I don't think I can stand another minute of practicing!" a tired Ryan Smyth exclaimed as he got dressed in a sweater and jeans.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Next to him, Chris Pronger stuffed his uniform and gear in his huge hockey bag, hair dripping and smelling strongly of Irish Spring, "We've been practicing like Trojans for days and I still cannot get used to the huge surface of the rink!"  
  
"We'd better get used to it soon. Our first game's in two days," Paul Kariya replied. He proceeded to tying his runners and packing his gear up as well. "Man you smell good."  
  
"Thanks, man, but I didn't expect my scent to attract young men." Chris joked.  
  
Paul threw his towel at him. Ryan laughed.  
  
"Hey Prongs! Maybe it would help if smelled like that on our first game. Might distract those Swedes and we'd probably have a better chance of winning," Ed Jovanovski called out across the room and those who heard, which was just about everyone, howled.  
  
"Look who's talking, Oil of Olay boy!" Chris retorted.  
  
"Good one, Prongs. Good one," Paul whispered in amusement as the men howled some more.  
  
Joe Sakic, Eric Brewer and Jarome Iginla leaned over and pretended to sniff Ed.  
  
"Man! You /do/ smell good!" Jarome exclaimed with mock amazement, "You really use Oil of Olay?!"  
  
Joe shook his head, smiling, "I have always wondered where that smell came from."  
  
"It's alright Ed," Eric patted the 6'2 defenseman on the shoulder sympathetically, "There's no shame in showing your feminine side."  
  
The room roared.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that, Prongs!" Ed called out irritably.  
  
"Speaking of scents, I smell a gold medal coming our way!" Owen Nolan shouted and was greeted with excited whoops and "yeah's".  
  
"We'd better win. Otherwise some one's gonna die..." Steve Yzerman muttered, determined and focused, under his breath. Paul, who had been standing beside him, squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, "We will, Steve. Have faith in ourselves. We'll come together as a team.  
  
Steve turned to face him angrily, "We'd better!"  
  
Paul watched in shocked silence as Steve angrily kicked the wall, causing some of the men to look with shocked expressions. He knew it better to give Steve some space.  
  
"Nagano's still eating him," Mario Lemieux whispered and jerked his head slightly towards Yzerman, "Best leave him to me. You go join the guys."  
  
Paul nodded at his captain in admiration.  
  
Mario patted his shoulders, "You're a good man, Kariya. It's good you're on this team."  
  
Paul thanked him, gathered his gear and jogged towards Eric Brewer, Ryan, Ed and Joe, leaving Mario with an upset Steve.  
  
"What's up with Yzerman?" Eric jerked his head towards the dressing room.  
  
"Still upset about Nagano." Paul replied quietly.  
  
"He's still on that?" Joe spat out, surprised, "That was four years ago!"  
  
Eric shook his head, "With that kind of attitude, he's not gonna be able to focus well."  
  
"Our captain's talking to him right now. Leave it to him to calm him down." Paul said.  
  
"He'd better." Ryan muttered, "We need him."  
  
They walked towards the International Olympic Villages, where all the competing athletes were staying, in silence.  
  
"Say, Kariya, got any plans tonight?" Ed asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No. Why?" Paul asked.  
  
"Wanna join us for dinner and beer later tonight?" he asked.  
  
"And perhaps see if there are any hot chicks?" Ryan leaned over with an impish smile and raised his eyebrows three times.  
  
Paul punched his shoulders playfully, "Come on. You guys are married! Besides, we've got to stay focus on the games, not on chicks!"  
  
"Correction. We're married except for you and Brewer here," Ed pointed his thumb towards Eric.  
  
"Huh?" was his stunned reply.  
  
Ryan suddenly stopped in front of the guys and placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, "Say, I'm willing to bet here that we'll find some hot chick to set up young Brewer with. Who's with me?"  
  
"What?!" he screeched.  
  
As the guys looked at each other and considered the proposal, they smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Ed replied.  
  
When Eric finally got to his senses, his face turned a deep shade of red and he started to sputter, "But.but.."  
  
"And Kariya, too." Ed interjected.  
  
It was Paul's turn to protest, "No way! You ain't setting me up with some chick. We've got games to focus on! Now isn't a time to be playing matchmaker! Do that after the games."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kariya. You and your focused mind. Live and have some fun for once!" Ryan swaggered over and patted his back.  
  
"What do you say, Sakic? Can we set up these two bachelors?" Ryan asked.  
  
All this time, Joe had been quiet. "Hmm?"  
  
"You should get your mind out of the gutter, too, Joe," Ed teased, "We were wondering here if it's possible to get these two guys hooked up. We need some words of wisdom from wise old Joe Sakic."  
  
Joe laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Typical," Ryan chuckled, "Quoteless Joe."  
  
As they approached the Canadian Olympic Village, Paul knitted his brow as he caught a familiar fragrant scent. At the same time, Eric started sniffing.  
  
"Is it just me or do you guys smell something?" Eric wondered out loud.  
  
"Eric, there are a lot of smells here. It's probably the air carrying a lot of smells." Ryan drawled.  
  
"No. Something smells nice..like grapefruit perfume." Eric replied.  
  
The Ryan and Ed started laughing.  
  
"Since when did you become supersensitive to perfume?" Ed teased, "You were saying something about having no shame in showing one's feminine side a little while ago, Brewer?"  
  
"I know that smell, too," Joe spoke up, "I know that smell. Debbie uses it sometimes, but she's not even here."  
  
While the guys bickered, Paul focused on the sweet smell of grapefruit. The smell was so familiar. Then it finally dawned on him. There was only one person who had that scent. He frantically searched the crowd of people.  
  
"Hey Kariya, who'rya lookin for?" Ryan asked and also started to look around.  
  
Paul searched around frantically for a black haired lady until he finally found her. He squinted his eyes to see better and his eyes widened in recognition. Paul brushed Ed aside and happily ran towards the girl.  
  
"Mel!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
  
Emma Watson: Thank you for your review! Congratulations for being the first one! ^_^  
  
Jessica: I agree with you! I'm so proud of our guys and gals on the ice. Truly unforgettable. I've taken quite a liking for hockey after that. I have the whole thing on tape. Thank you for your review ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. They are sole property of J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Salt Lake City, Roots, the Olympics, Paul Kariya, Joe, Debbie and Mitchell Sakic, Ryan Smyth, Ed Jovanovski, Eric Brewer and Steve Yzerman. I own myself, though ^_^  
  
*  
  
"Well, we're here!" Harry Potter exclaimed, looking around at the airport. He marveled at the sight. It was different from King's Cross only because there were more people from all over the world and it was much more immense. His heart raced with excitement. Beside him, Hermione looked over some papers.  
  
"What does it say next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, it says here that we have to take the shuttle bus to Salt Lake City. It arrives at 2:30 on the dot," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hoo! That was quite an experience!" Ginny breathed out, taking Harry's hand. She had never rode in a plane before. Ron on the other hand, wasn't faring well himself. He staggered a bit, holding his head.  
  
"Urgggghhh.....remind me never to get on planes again. Why couldn't we just apparate?" he half gurgled, looking a faint shade of green.  
  
"Ron, don't you remember that we can't use magic in the muggle world?" Hermione hissed, "Now remember: No wands, no spells, no magic!"  
  
Her warning glare sent chills up their spines upon which Harry answered, "Yes, ma'am. But only if we.."  
  
"No, Harry! We don't want to scare the muggles!" Hermione hissed again, but the look on her eyes told them that Harry was right. They were only allowed to use magic if necessary.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore got us passes to watch the Olympics! I'll bet that it's going to be very exciting!" Harry piped happily. He looked at Ginny and smiled.  
  
She jumped up and down twice then squealed, "And we get to see Mel, too! Weren't we just talking about that two weeks ago? Oh, you guys, it's as if our dreams have come true with double blessings."  
  
"I'm sure it is!" Ron added in the same way, his airsickness subsiding, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out that we're here!"  
  
Hermione frowned, "I don't understand. Dumbledore sent us here on a task. He said that it has something to do with her, but he didn't say what." Usually, Hermione was the braniac of the group. But there were those rare occasions when she does get stumped like the others. She scratched her head, her confused expression matched those of the other three. All around them, noisy people hustled by, bumping into them occasionally and eyeing them curiously.  
  
Ron reached over and patted her back, "Don't worry, you'll figure it all out. Besides, I remember Dumbledore saying that he'd stop by and help us. Oh, do you still have that envelope Dumbledore asked us to give to her?"  
  
Just to make sure, Hermione reached into her small backpack and fingered a thick envelope before she nodded, "Yes, I've got it."  
  
Harry scratched his chin, "I wonder what it is?"  
  
"Blimey! It's almost 2:30! We'd better hurry!" Ginny exclaimed frantically. They looked around nervously.  
  
"Er, um, excuse us!" Hermione called out to a lady. She looked like she was in her late twenties, her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes shone brightly. She was wearing a red Roots tee that said "Winter Olympics 2002, Canada" and black flared jeans. With her was a little boy, sporting similar outfit. She was holding his hand and pulling a luggage with the other. She stopped and looked at them, smiling.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Um, do pardon us, but we're, ah, we're a bit lost," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Are you going to Salt Lake City?" Ginny asked.  
  
The lady laughed warmly, "I see this is your first time, huh? No problem! Shuttle bus is this way. Come on, Mitchell! We don't wanna be late for daddy!" Relieved and feeling more comfortable, the four of them followed her and the child, lugging or carrying their luggage. They couldn't bring their trunks.  
  
"It's a good thing Dumbledore's offered to take care of our owls for us," Ron whispered to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.  
  
They got out of the airport and stood with a large crowd waiting for the shuttle. The four of them took off their jackets and either tied the arms around their waist or shoved them in their luggages. Five minutes later, the bus arrived and people started to pile in, shoving or bumping into each other. Harry had nearly got in when a rogue in a black trench coat and a wide black brimmed hat that concealed his face shoved him out of the bus.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted angrily. The rogue ignored him.  
  
Luckily he got back in, annoyed and angry. He felt like blasting the man out of the bus. He held his temper as best as he could and made his way to the back of the buss, where Ginny was saving him a seat. He sat down and watched as the man in the black trench coat sat down near the front by the window. Harry got a strange feeling about the man, like he somewhat knew him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny shook his shoulder, "Is something wrong?  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at her, "N-nothing. I'm fine. It's just hot in here that's all."  
  
"Oh," Ginny turned her attention back to the conversation that she, Ron and Hermione have started with the lady with the child.  
  
"So you came all this way from England to watch the Olympics?" the lady asked, half-disbelieving and half-amazed.  
  
"Yes, we came here to visit a friend!" Ron answered back politely.  
  
"Oh, and is you friend participating in any sports?" she asked. The child was getting drowsy and he yawned.  
  
Hermione shook her head and answered, "No, but I believe her cousin does."  
  
The lady seemed amazed, "Really? If you don't mind me asking, who and what sport?"  
  
They thought. Ron bit his lower lip, "Um, I forgot who, but I know it starts with a....an....."  
  
"Ah it's definitely not quidditch, but something like it," Harry spoke out but Ginny kicked his feet lightly, but warningly. He realized what he just said and kicked himself mentally.  
  
"It's um, it's played with sticks with a lot of players," Ron said slowly.  
  
The lady patiently supplied the answer, "Is it hockey, by any chance?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with recognition and she snapped her fingers, "That's it!"  
  
"Hockey! Yes! What is hockey?" Ron asked. His face turned red as he realized that he sounded stupid. Luckily, the lady didn't think so.  
  
"What a coincidence! My husband's on the Men's Hockey Team, too, playing for Canada," she exclaimed with an air of pride in her voice.  
  
"Yes, didn't Mel mention in her letter that her cousin would be playing for Canada, too?" Harry asked, knitting his brow, looking at Ron.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said so loud that people nearby were giving her weird looks. She muttered a silent apology and quickly composed herself, "Yes, she did say that!"  
  
"Well, that would put us in the same league then, wouldn't it?" the lady asked, "Oh, I'm Debbie, by the way. And this little guy here is Mitchell!" On the last part, she looked at her son, who is now sound asleep on her shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze. She extended her hand.  
  
They reached out at the same time, but realizing how awkward it was, they let Harry shake hands with her first.  
  
"Hullo. I'm Harry Potter," he greeted as he shook hands with her.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she greeted back.  
  
"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself and shook hands with Debbie.  
  
"Pleasure," she nodded her head.  
  
"And my sister, Ginny," Ron gestured friendlily towards Ginny.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ginny," Debbie said.  
  
"Oh, likewise!" Ginny piped, "Your son's adorable."  
  
Debbie beamed, "Thank you! He's like his father!" She turned her attention to Hermione.  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger," she stated politely and shook hands.  
  
"Last but not least," she replied with a kind smile, "So, tell me again. Why are you here? I'm sorry. What I mean is that it's not everyday that we get Brits visiting this part of the states, well, at least to me."  
  
The four looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Well, um," Ron started.  
  
"We're here to visit a friend a-and watch the game," Hermione answered, "Her cousin plays on the same team as your husband's."  
  
"Ah, I-I think his name was..." Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
"Patrick?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, no....Philip? No, It starts with a 'P'"  
  
"Peter? Percy?" Ginny listed. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Paul!" Harry exclaimed loudly, "That's it! Mel's cousin is Paul!"  
  
Again, people turned around and glared. Harry mouthed an apology sheepishly, which many people turned back shaking their heads. Debbie was looking at Him impressively.  
  
"Paul? As in /the/ Paul Kariya?" she marveled.  
  
They chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I think that's it," Harry answered, "Unless there are more Pauls."  
  
Debbie shook her head, "Nope. He's the only one."  
  
They talked some more and as the ride went on and on. They were unaware, however, that the man in the black trench coat was eyeing them occasionally, sending evil glances their way.  
  
*  
  
"Mel!"  
  
Confused by Paul's sudden excitement, they wheeled around and watched in stunned silence as Paul run towards somebody.  
  
"Heh.? Who?" Ryan spat out to nobody in particular.  
  
The young Asian girl about twenty years of age looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes widened with surprise upon seeing who the person running towards her was and her lips parted into a joyful smile.  
  
"Blimey! Paul?!" She called out standing up.  
  
Paul scooped the girl into a hug, "Mel! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?! Did you come alone!? You come to watch us play?!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy. One question at a time please." Mel leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
He pulled away and studied her. She was dressed in a cute pink floral peasant shirt with a jean jacket and khaki capris pants with matching brown sandals. A pink ribbon neatly held back her soft black curly hair. Her features include two dark eyes, a pug nose and average lips. Her complexion was almost porcelain pale. "Looking good, as always," Paul complimented, nodding in approval.  
  
Mel blushed and turned away, "Thanks...you, too."  
  
"So, how are you? Did you come alone?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Mum and dad didn't want me at home for two weeks, so naturally, I'm bloody stuck here with you." She replied jokingly.  
  
"And I have to baby sit you on top of hockey games?" Paul gave her a pretend serious look, "Just joking."  
  
"You are under no obligation to baby-sit me," Mel replied briskly, scratching her head.  
  
"Hey Kariya! Who's the chick?" a voice called out from behind them.  
  
Both of them turned around to face Ryan, Ed, Eric and Joe coming towards them. Paul cleared his throat, stepped behind his cousin and placed his hands on both her shoulders. "Guys, I want you to meet my cousin. Mel these guys here are my teammates and buddies. This is Ryan Smyth."  
  
Ryan twirled his hand in an elaborate manner and bowed, "Pleazzuuure to meet Kariya'zz young and beeeeeauteeful kinzzwoman." He said in a passable French accent and kissed her hand. The guys groaned. Ed punched him on the shoulder, "Ryan, you flirt!"  
  
Mel chuckled, but seemed uncomfortable by the gesture, "Likewise, thank you."  
  
".Ed Jovanovski."  
  
Ed smiled and gave Mel a strong warm handshake, "Nice to meet you, Mel."  
  
Mel smiled, though she was blushing, "Thank you...You're from the Vancouver Canucks."  
  
"Hey! That's right!"  
  
"I've heard a lot about you..Canucks all the way!"  
  
"Right on! What sorts of stuff have you heard?" Ed asked with an unsure look in his face.  
  
"Mmm..Good things. C-can I..could I get your autograph?" Mel asked shyly.  
  
Those who knew better stifled their giggles as best they could. But Paul and Ryan couldn't contain themselves anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"Mel, quit being so cute!" Paul stammered between laughter.  
  
"Oooh, Ed! You found yourself a fan without even trying!" Ryan teased.  
  
"At least I have one. Where are yours?!" Ed retorted, causing Mel to chuckle. Her glare made Paul stop laughing and reminded him to continue with his introduction.  
  
"...Ha ha.J-joe.ha..Sakic.."  
  
Joe gave Mel a firm handshake, "Pleasure to meet you, only my middle name isn't 'ha ha'."  
  
Mel giggled and let go of his hand. She tuned to Paul and gave him a reprimanding look, "Yeah, Paul. Don't go giving people ridiculous names. He has a habit of doing that," she finished turning back to the guys.  
  
"I do not!" Paul countered.  
  
"Yes you do! It's like that time you called Yzerman schmmoooofff."  
  
Paul's hand covered her mouth before she could finish. "Don't!" he hissed nervously.  
  
Ryan swaggered forward with an evil smile, "Aw, come on! What did you call Yzerman? It's not like /we're/ gonna tell."  
  
"Promise me you won't blab it out. Right now!" Paul hissed.  
  
Mel nodded although trying to hold back laughter, "Eef frummuss"  
  
When Paul finally took his hand off, he pretended to wipe his hands on his shirt, "Eww, you slobbered all over my hand."  
  
"You can tell us now." Ryan prodded.  
  
Mel shook her head and pretended to zip her mouth, to Paul's relief. But then to his horror, she said, "But I didn't promise Mr. Appoggiatura here not to say anything else."  
  
"Mr..what?" Ed asked with a stumped look that equaled those of the guys.  
  
"Wanna run that by us again?" Eric asked slowly.  
  
"I don't think I wanna know," Paul moaned at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Appoggiatura," Mel repeated, now at ease, "He always plays the wrong notes before landing on the right ones. Didn't you know that Paul plays th-ruffu.Hmmm!!!" Paul's hand once again found its way to Mel's mouth.  
  
"Er, what she means is I am dyslexic! I always read the wrong letters before actually figuring out the right ones! That's what she meant..uh.yeah!" He rambled on to his unconvinced friends.  
  
"Sure, Paul." Eric said, "Like anyone's gonna believe that."  
  
"Well, we'll find out one way or the other, right?" Ryan taunted to the agreement of the guys. "Aw, c'mon! You never told us you play an instrument!"  
  
"Ahem!" Paul interrupted, "Anyways, last but not least, Eric Brewer, the baby of this group."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baby. Gagne is." Eric whined.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eric," Mel extended her hand.  
  
"Oh. nice to meet you, too!" They shook hands briefly.  
  
Paul looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Hey! We've got a few hours left. Do you wanna go do something together?" He said it to Mel in particular.  
  
Mel looked up for a few minutes before replying with a really sorry expression, "I'd love to, but I'm really tired right now. Sorry."  
  
"Aww, come on! You sure?" The guys were clearly disappointed.  
  
"I'll take a rain check, though," Mel replied in a reassuring voice. "Plus I have to do something important."  
  
"What's so important that it's keeping you from having fun with a few good old men?" Ryan asked with a pout and a hurt voice.  
  
"Uh, I have to.to.." Mel leaned over to Paul and said something the others can't hear, much to their curiosity.  
  
"What!?" Paul spat out, "You brought it with you?! You're on vacation! Honestly, Mel.."  
  
"But I have to! You know I am majoring in it."  
  
"But you're always doing that! Have fun for once!" Paul pleaded.  
  
"I thought you of all people would understand. It's like you and hockey," she countered.  
  
"But you do it 24/7! We, on the other hand, find some time to have fun! Do you even have a social life?"  
  
Mel gave him a look.  
  
"Um, okay. In that case, why don't you join us for dinner later? I promise I won't get drunk. How's that?" Paul offered.  
  
Mel thought about it, "Okay. That sounds good."  
  
Paul smiled, "That's more like it! Where are you staying?"  
  
"That hotel," she pointed to the building within walking distance.  
  
"That's not far. Why don't I walk you back there?" Paul offered, "Unless these guys don't mind."  
  
The guys waved their hands, "Oh no. Go right ahead."  
  
"Alright! See ya later!" Paul waved as he escorted Mel away from the group.  
  
"See ya both!" Joe replied back.  
  
"Bye, Mel!" Ryan and Eric called out.  
  
When both of them are far from earshot, the guys started talking.  
  
"I wonder what's she's majoring in?" Joe voiced out.  
  
Ed shrugged, "Must be something really important. Must be really dedicated or something."  
  
"What do you think of her?" Eric asked.  
  
"She's the shy type but funny and cute personality wise once she gets comfy," Ed answered.  
  
Joe nodded and smiled, "She's a nice gal."  
  
"Kinda shy at first. I get the impression that she's not the wild kind." Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah, buddy," Eric muttered, "I think you really freaked her out, you know?"  
  
Ryan was taken aback, "What did I do?"  
  
"Most likely gave her a bad impression of yourself when you kissed her hand," Ed reminded him.  
  
Ryan waved his hand absently, "Ah, the gal's flattered as hell. It takes a while to get used to a charming guy like myself!"  
  
"Is that how you won Stacey over? With your really bad French impression?" Joe teased.  
  
"Tut, tut. Once you've been around a guy like me, you'll learn the essential secrets on how to charm a lady," he replied with a goofy grin. "Little girl's gonna ease up."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we don't hang around you," muttered Eric.  
  
Ryan turned to him, "What about you, buddy boy?"  
  
"Huh? What about me?" he asked, confused.  
  
"What do you think of her, you dolt?"  
  
Eric shrugged, "She's nice. I like her."  
  
Ryan slapped him on the back, "Buddy, I think we've found you a chick."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Don't worry! It'll get better, I promise! Please R&R ^_^ Tell me what you think so far. Constructive criticism welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third Chappy up! This is fun to write! Do you guys love it so far? Please keep reading and reviewing because it helps me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and gang and the spells, unless I put a (*) beside it. I don't own Paul Kariya, Debbie and Mitchell Sakic, the Mighty Ducks, Team Cananda, the Olympics, Salt Lake City, Mozart, Beethoven, Orff, Sousa and the music they composed and anybody from Team Canada. I made up the Aprhodite Finishing School for Ladies, though I don't own the name Aphrodite. I own me ^_^  
  
"Did you really come here all by your self?!"  
  
Mel laughed, "Paul, I'm twenty! I can get around on my own, thank you very much."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief, "You'll always be a baby to me."  
  
"You're bloody worse than mum," she said tersely.  
  
"Am I?" Paul put on a shocked face; "I see you've still got that British streak in you, eh?"  
  
"I lived there for seven years, remember?"  
  
"Right. Which school again?"  
  
"A...a finishing school. The...Aphrodite Academy for Young Ladies," she blurted out. 'That sounded stupid!'  
  
Paul laughed loudly in response, "Ahahaha!!!! Finishing school, eh? I feel sorry for you! No wonder you're so "proper" all the time!" He quoted 'proper' with his fingers.  
  
"It's not /that/ bad!" Mel countered, "Besides, you could learn to be proper yourself!"  
  
"So, how's life treating you?" he asked as they entered the hotel. "Nice place.."  
  
Mel sighed, "Busy. Yeah, nice."  
  
Paul placed an arm around his cousin's shoulder, "Taking the year off from college?"  
  
"Yeah, what with all those music courses, they really wear me down after a while. Still in the VSO and the Douglas College band, though. That's my homework on vacation, to learn a pile of music while I'm here." She replied casually, "So.when's your first game?"  
  
"In two days, against Sweden."  
  
"Oooh, good luck. I'll root for you."  
  
Paul laughed lightly, "Yeah, I'll need that!"  
  
"I'll scream, "YEAH! GO, PAUL!!! KICK THEIR BLOODY ARSE!!!!" she said loudly and pretended to jump up and down like a cheer leader.  
  
Suddenly, a small giddy group of people suddenly swarmed Paul, thrusting magazines, Mighty Ducks and Team Canada jerseys and felt pens in his face. Mel stepped away and sighed.  
  
"Paul! Can you please sign my shirt?!" A giddy girl squealed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Can I have a picture with you?!" Another one almost shouted.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Paul! Can I have your autograph?!!!"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
As she watched, she thought sadly, 'Wow. Must feel really good to be popular and appreciated around fans like that.'  
  
Like an unexpected storm, she felt a familiar sadness wash over her. And like a reaction to that sadness; her mind automatically took her back to her Hogwarts years. Those seven lonely and miserable years of her life came back to haunt her. Her features hardened as she closed her eyes, sat down on a couch and buried her head into her hands. 'No! I can't think about that now! I ran away from all that. Not here! Not now! I have Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Paul and they care. Think about them! Think about Salt Lake! Think about the gold! Think positively!'  
  
"Hey, baby girl. You okay?" Paul's voice and his hand gently shaking her shoulders brought her back to reality.  
  
She was relieved that she was in a hotel in Utah, not in Hogwarts. She looked up at him and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, that's all."  
  
"Better get you up to your room them. Get some sleep. Come on," she took his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
They headed towards an elevator and Mel pushed the 'up' button.  
  
"Lucky guy. At least you have fans," she said in her best happy voice, while chanting in her mind.  
  
Paul waved his hand, "Nah, it gets boring after a while."  
  
"So, what do you think of the guys?" Paul asked as they waited.  
  
"I like them. They're nice," she answered.  
  
"Nice? That's all?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say? I've only met them." She turned to him as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the tenth floor.  
  
He shrugged, "Fair enough. You'll meet more of the guys tonight. I'm sure they'd like to meet you. Maybe Lemieux and Yzerman'll be there."  
  
Mel smiled and looked at her shoes, something she'd always done when she was shy.  
  
"I'll come and pick you up at seven, how's that?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks, but I can walk to the Olympic Village myself." She replied quietly.  
  
"Alright, you sure?" he prodded, "You sure could use some company. What if you got mugged?"  
  
"Bloody hell! Quit being so protective for once. I'll be fine," she reassured with a smile, "Besides, I do know some self defense."  
  
The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and they got out and walked to Mel's room.  
  
Paul eyed her mockingly, "Oh? Since when?"  
  
Mel only smiled and shook her head, "You never believe me when I tell you these things, so why bother answering?"  
  
Tempted, he suddenly hit the side of her head gently, catching her by surprise. She yelped and stared at her now hysterical cousin with wide eyes.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" She exclaimed irritably and started hitting him.  
  
He easily blocked her attacks, laughing hard, "Self defense my butt!"  
  
She landed a good punch on his shoulder, "I'm serious, you git! Don't make fun of me! I can bloody you up faster than you can say 'bloody pulp'!"  
  
"Ow! I need that arm!"  
  
Mel stuck her tongue out, "Serves you right. I'll do worse to you next time."  
  
This only made him laugh harder, "Oooh, I'm scared!"  
  
They finally arrived in room 1036. Mel turned to Paul, "Alright. This it where I venture off alone."  
  
"You're not gonna invite me in?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"It's really messy in there. Maybe tomorrow, when it's all cleaned up, k?" She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
Paul shook his head disappointed, "tsk, tsk. Mel, Mel, Mel."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know! Now leave me alone and I'll meet you at seven!" Mel slightly pushed him away.  
  
"That's no way to treat your older cousin. You should show more respect to elders, you know," he teased.  
  
"Oh, sod off." She muttered jokingly.  
  
"I'll come here at seven and that's final. See ya later, baby girl." Before she could reply, he quickly took off with a smile and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Mel sighed exasperatedly. She checked her watch, 'three hours to go. I guess I'll sleep for three hours. Never mind practicing.' She reached in her pocket to pull out her keys, but thought for a few minutes. Then checking to see that no one's looking, she pulled out her wand, tucked in her pants, and pointed it at the doorknob.  
  
"Alohomora," she whispered. She smiled as the doorknob silently clicked and turned, indicating the door's opened. 'Screw keys. Nobody's here anyways.'  
  
She silently slipped in the room and locked the door. She then studied the room. It was one of those luxurious kinds with a kitchen, a queen-sized bed, walk in closet and a really nice washroom.  
  
She took of her shoes and knelt in front of her luggage. She dug underneath her clothes and took out selected spell, curse, charms, potion and other books from her Hogwarts years until she found what she was looking for. She lifted a large leather-bound book entitled "Potions and Ailments for Pain" and leafed through the pages.  
  
'Hair growth....hair loss....herbs...healing, bingo! Sub categories.of brain tumors...canker sores...cramps...'  
  
Mel scrolled down the list and once she found what she was looking for. She yawned and remembered her fatigue. Folding the page, she closed the book and put it back in her luggage.  
  
She took out her flute and a pile of music she's suppose to learn for the symphony and the band. Mozart's Overture to The Marriage of Figaro, Beethoven's Fifth, a Sousa March, Carl Orff's Carmina Burana. 'Could I handle all these? I guess, I could...Work. Too much work.. Yeah, I'll practice later.'  
  
Having decided that, she then took out her black drawstring bag and pulled out a tiny vial filled with deep green liquid. She unscrewed the cap, releasing an Herbal-Essence-like fragrant, and drained the content. 'That should do for now. I'll have to make some more later. Owl Hermione..wait.no owl..*yawn*...can't apparate..*yawn*...Don't have any licence...yeah, need a licence...'  
  
With that, she headed straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The last thing she heard were familiar voices calling her to her dreams. Little did she expect that her life would change forever on these two weeks.  
  
*  
  
"Ah, Finally! We're here!" Hermione exclaimed as she got off the bus with everyone else and stretched.  
  
"Yeah! It was quite a ride! But worse that Hogw-" Rod was stopped abruptly with a warning glare from Hermione. He shook his head slightly, Er, I mean I have never hand such an uncomfortable ride in my life!" He exclaimed at last.  
  
They looked in awe at their surroundings. They stood and faced the Olympic Villages.  
  
"Whoa, wicked!" Ron breathed.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Debbie asked. She was carrying Mitchell and was shaking him awake, "Rise and shine, honey. You don't wanna look sleepy for daddy."  
  
The little boy whined, "But I wanna sweep! I'm sweepy!"  
  
"I know honey, but you've had a long nap! Come on!" She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. She carried her bag with one hand laboriously, "Augh! Anyways, I'd better get going."  
  
"Wait! Let me help you!" Harry exclaimed and offered a hand.  
  
Debbie shook her head gratefully, "That's so sweet of you, but I'll manage. Thanks for the offer."  
  
Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, he insists. Besides, you have Mitchell to worry about and that bag looks pretty heavy."  
  
Debbie hesitated for a while, and then reluctantly, but gratefully, handed her bag to Harry, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"I won't be long!" Harry told them. He then turned to Debbie, "Please show me where."  
  
As they headed towards the Canadian Olympic Village, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat down on a nearby bench, relaxing.  
  
"I never knew that the States was this beautiful!" Hermione sighed, "And the air is so fresh! Sure beats London's muggy air!"  
  
"I've never been here. It's my first time," Ron said looking around.  
  
"I'll make it a point to visit here again," Ginny nodded, "It /is/ quite an experience. I love the muggle world just by looking at it now."  
  
"I wonder where Mel is now?" Ron voiced out, "I hope we run into her today!"  
  
Ginny suddenly gasped.  
  
"Ginny what is- By Jove! Speak of the devil! Look who's here," Hermione suddenly clasped Ron's arm.  
  
"Wha-?" Ron stared at her confusedly then followed their gaze. His face suddenly boiled. A few yards from them was a familiar figure with slick silvery blonde hair. He was dressed in all black and wore leather gloves. The man was looking away from them. Upon hearing Ginny gasp, he suddenly turned around and faced the three Gryffindors. They looked at them for a moment, his expression neutral at first. Then his lips curled into his familiar sinister smile. He started waling towards them.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite Gryffindors," Draco Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Ron shot up, "Malfoy! /What/ are you doing here of all places!?!" he seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
"My, my, some greeting. You could afford to be polite, you know?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"I only save my manners for those who deserve it," Ron retorted.  
  
Draco pretended to look shock and clutched at his heart, "Ouch! That actually hurt! Hmm, something looks awfully awkward here." He walked around them in a circle, hands behind his back, "Oh, I know what's missing now. Where's that potty you always carry around with you?"  
  
"Where are those two goons /you/ lug around with you. Was it gargoyle and crap?" Ginny retorted coldly.  
  
Draco only laughed, "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Hermione replied coldly.  
  
"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "I believe it is."  
  
Before they had the chance to ask him what he meant, he turned his back and cast a cold glare over his shoulders, "I'd watch my back if I were you. You wouldn't want to be interfering with these muggle events, but I have a disturbing feeling you will." With that, he walked away.  
  
"That git!" Ron spat angrily.  
  
"Why am I suddenly not having fun?" Ginny asked sarcastically, staring at Draco's form walking away.  
  
Hermione also stared after him, deep in thought. 'I wonder what he meant by what he said.'  
  
They heard footsteps get closer as Harry shouted something excitedly, "Oy! You won't believe who I just ran into!" He stopped short upon seeing the glum looks on his friends' faces. He looked at them back and forth, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron gave him a weary look, "You won't believe who /we/ ran into."  
  
"Or rather who ran into /us/," Hermione interjected.  
  
Then they told Harry about Draco Malfoy and what he's said to them. Harry's features darkened.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it," Ginny told him, "He seemed to be implying that he knew why we're here."  
  
"What is he doing here?!" Harry asked calmly, but there was annoyance in his eyes.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "We don't know, but I've got this feeling we won't know until things actually happen." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to let you guys know for future reference, I am not bringing my parents into this fic, because they are both made up here. If anybody's reading this.....please review. *hint, hint* I LOVE reviews!!! ^_^  
  
Arwen Sol: Thanks a lot for your reveiew! It's cool to know that you like my story. Well, you know the later chapters, but please be patient because it will take a while. Writing a chapter, such as this, takes a few hours! Unbelievable, I know.... But I will post them up. (Just don't tell the people who are reading, though. I know you won't spoil it for them, I trust you.) Neways, Please post your fics soon! I wanna read them (  
  
Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Angelina Johnson, Voldemort and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own team Canada, the guys, Shakespear and anything belonging to him and Buffy. I own myself, Lucy and Brutus.  
  
*  
  
In the lounge of the Canadian Olympic Village, Ryan Smyth and Eric Brewer were sitting and arguing.  
  
"Ryan, I honestly don't see what's so special about her!" Eric grumbled.  
  
"Honestly, man! Just look at her! She's a babe! She's got beautiful eyes, a cute nose, a killer body, really nice hair.." Ryan droned on, ticking off his fingers for each good qualities.  
  
"Yeah," Eric interjected, "Why are guys always attracted to the female exterior? I don't get it."  
  
"You don't even know her, bud. You don't know if she's your type or not," countered Ryan.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Ed Jovanovski called out and slumped on the couch beside Eric.  
  
"Hey, Ed," Eric greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Jovanovski. We were just discussing if we can get Brewer and that Kariya girl to hook up." Ryan said shamelessly.  
  
Ed raised his eyebrows. "I see," he said quietly.  
  
"Got any tips?"  
  
"I say don't mess with her too much."  
  
The three of them turned around to face Joe Sakic.  
  
"Hey Sakic! When'd you get here?" Ed asked, surprised.  
  
"Just now." Joe sat down beside Ryan, "Well, it's seven thirty. There's just Paul and Mel left. Wonder why they're late?"  
  
"Oh, is that her name?" Eric asked, "I forgot it."  
  
"Yeah. There will be no funny business tonight, especially from you Ryan," Joe warned with a slight glare.  
  
Ryan looked shocked and clutched his heart, "Moi?!?"  
  
Joe nodded, "Yes, you. I've got this feeling that she's not the type to be fooling around with."  
  
"Yes, we shall heed thee, O, wise old Joe," Eric pretended to grovel from his seat.  
  
Ed looked slightly puzzled, "And how would you know this?"  
  
Before Joe could reply, they heard familiar voices. The four of them turned as Paul Kariya entered the lobby with a sleepy and somewhat disheveled Mel.  
  
"See? I knew picking you up was a good idea. Otherwise you'd never get out of bed and we'd be stuck here worried sick, wondering whether you've disappeared off the face of the planet," Paul gloated in his best know-it- all voice.  
  
"And how dare you!" Mel growled, hitting him on the shoulder, "I was having such a nice dream, you bloody git!" She hit him again.  
  
Paul tried blocking off her attacks, "Ow! I'll think I'll call Aunt Lucy tonight, ow! And tell her how, ow, horrid you've been to your, ow, dear, helpless and respe-, ow, respectable /older/ cousin. Ow, ow! Melody, stop that right now! Ow!"  
  
"You're not the boss of me," Mel retorted.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Ow! I believe you now about, ow, the whole self-defense, ow, thingie! Would you stop, ow, hitting me?!"  
  
The guys watched, stunned, as Paul was being hit and kicked by whom they thought was an innocent and shy young lady. They had to laugh at the strange sight.  
  
"Nice and shy type my ass," Eric muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ha, ha! Well, what do you know?" Ryan laughed, "The gal's a kung-fu expert! There ya go, Brewer, inner strength and aggressiveness."  
  
"That's shocking, I'll admit," Eric agreed.  
  
Joe sniggered, "I told you she's not the type to mess around with."  
  
"Hey Kariya! I though you're a hockey player! How come you're letting a girl kick your ass?!" Ed mocked.  
  
"I can't hit a girl! Plus she's family, ow!" grunted Paul. Having enough, he grabbed Mel and threw her over his shoulder easily like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Put me down you prat! You'll break my wand! I mean, my.my spine!" Mel shouted groggily, pounding on his back.  
  
Eric's head jerked slightly.  
  
"Hey guys," Paul approached the guys, panting.  
  
"I see zee lady eez geeving you a harrrd time, n'est-ce que pas?" Ryan drawled in his French impersonation.  
  
Paul waved his free hand, "Nah, she's just cranky." He set her down on her feet and pinched her cheek, "Aren't you, baby?"  
  
Mel responded by snapping her teeth at his hand, which he pulled away in time.  
  
Ed's eyes widened in mock horror. "Whoa, Vicious!" he said under his breath.  
  
Ryan put on a puppy face, "Aw, does baby Buffy wanna bottle?"  
  
Paul looked at Mel teasingly, "You hear that, baby girl? Have you got one on you, Ryan?"  
  
He was rewarded by a light punch in the abs.  
  
"Oof! Fix your hair."  
  
A punch in the arm.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Joe asked, bewildered.  
  
"Only around him," Mel replied matter-of-factly, now fully awake.  
  
"Alas! The baby speaks!" Eric teased.  
  
"And around blokes who call me 'baby'," added Mel, eying Eric menacingly.  
  
"Methinks the lady doth complain too much," Eric recited in a very good British accent.  
  
"Methinks, 'To kill or not to kill, that is the question'," Mel retorted back in her best British accent.  
  
Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before they started to laugh.  
  
Joe finally stood up, "Before we listen to any more Shakespere, those in favour of getting something to eat say 'Aye!'"  
  
"Aye!" The guys shouted back.  
  
Ed also stood up, "Finally! I'm starving!"  
  
*  
  
Draco Malfoy watched them leave from a hidden and deserted spot and smiled wickedly.  
  
'So, you're here, eh? You just wait and see what's in store for you, mudblood,' he thought with an evil glint in his eyes. He quietly slithered along the walls being quite sure that nobody has spotted him and followed them to the restaurant/bar. He stopped near the entrance. No, he didn't want her to know about his presence. Not yet. After all, he was here to destroy her. And he wanted to do it so that nobody suspected him.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," a calm and oily voice called from behind him. Nearly crying out, Malfoy jumped around 180 degrees and nearly rammed his face onto somebody else's. It came as a big shock that the man who stood in from t of him was none other than his former housemaster.  
  
"G-good evening, Professor Snape!" Malfoy spat out with as much decorum, "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Severus Snape smiked, "And may I ask what one of my favoured students is doing here?"  
  
"Malfoy shook his head slightly and blinked, "Er, um, nothing! I-I mean business!"  
  
"Curious," Snape looked at Draco with a questioning look, "It is curious that the one who loathes muggles with a passion is mingling among them. Unless there's a reason."  
  
Malfoy sighed impatiently but put on a tight smile, "Actually, there is, sir. Do you remember that blasted mudblood you hate so much?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"  
  
Malfoy jerked his head sideways. Snape looked at the direction then he turned back to Draco, unsurprised.  
  
"You're still on about that?" Snape asked amusedly.  
  
"As long as I'm getting my end of the bargain," Draco replied darkly. For years, Malfoy has been keeping tabs on Mel. He had uses mild to extreme measures in order to win her over to the Dark Side, but in vein. However, as the son of one of the most reputable Death-Eater and going to become one himself very soon, he needed to break her of her foolishness and futile resistance, "You know I'll win her for him."  
  
Snape chuckled, "I'm sure you will. You are after all, a powerful wizard."  
  
"He'd better be," came a third voice.  
  
Startled, they turned around. It was the same man wearing a black trench coat and the wide brimmed hat. He was two inches taller than Snape and was thin. His voice was low and seemed to hiss and echo. He didn't take off his hat, but he looked up so that they could see his face. The face nearly resembled a monkey, but looked evil. He was smoking a cigarette. One can say that the most evil looking thing about him were his eyes, which at the moment resembled the end of his cigar, burning embers of red.  
  
"Good evening, Brutus," Snape greeted, I believe this is a non-smoking area. You wouldn't want to intoxicate these muggles during their ridiculous games."  
  
Brutus regarded them coldly and shrugged, "Ask me if I care about these brainless mudbloods. What's the matter with you anyways? You are suppose to call them mudbloods." He exhaled smoke.  
  
"Good evening, Brutus. I see you are well!" Draco said with a haughty smile.  
  
"Save your childish formalities," Brutus spat impatiently with an idle wave. Draco's features hardened, but he kept the smile on his lips. A fellow Death Eater himself, he was also highly regarded. However, him and the Malfoys have always hated each other for petty reasons. The Malfoys have always thought of Brutus as too serious, too conservative and old- fashioned in his beliefs. Brutus have always thought of the Malfoys as arrogant and muddle-headed. He saw them as Voldemort's mere pets, sucking up to him for favours and praises.  
  
"WHO'S GONNA BRING HOME THE GOLD?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"US!"  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"US!!!!!!!"  
  
"CANADA! CANADA! CANADA! CANADA!"  
  
The three of them jumped. The crowd was chanting for their beloved country.  
  
Brutus shook his head in disdain. "Animals!"  
  
"I suppose that's the country they will be playing for, eh? Say, Brutus. Shouldn't you be cheering? You're fr-"  
  
Malfoy was cut off by Brutus' annoyed response, "I care nothing for useless events!"  
  
Trying to break the tension between the two, Snape spoke up, "What can we do for you?"  
  
Brutus cackled. Snape winced. He didn't like it when Brutus did that every time he asked that.  
  
His laugh subsided and he spoke calmly, "What can you do for me? You can /help/ me by getting that idiot girl on out lord's side! That's what I want you to do!"  
  
"We are doing our best!" Malfoy hissed. He was no longer smiling, but staring at his rival with a cold glare, "I will win her over. Just remember our bargain."  
  
Brutus exhaled smoke onto Draco's face and raised his eyebrow in an amused manner, "Oh, believe me boy. I do remember. Just as long as you remember to do your bit. I need her to join us or she will be a disgrace to us."  
  
Draco coughed and shot daggers with his eyes, 'I am going to kill him.'  
  
"You worry about you own affairs, Brutus and leave this to us," Snape put in harshly, "She is enough of a disgrace just by living."  
  
Brutus glared at him but said nothing, "Very well. I will leave you for now. But do be warned," Brutus glared at them intently, pointing at them with the butt of his cigarette, "If you fail, you won't only have Voldemort to deal with. I'll make sure you suffer immensely at my hands." With that, he disappeared silently.  
  
Malfoy and Snape stared at the vacant spot with anger and hatred.  
  
"Why don't you do your dirty work?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Why did we agree to work for /him/ anyways?" Draco's voice dripped with cynicism.  
  
Snape only sighed, "Whatever we do for him we do for Voldemort. Anyways, I have other important matters to take care of." After saying that, he, too, disappeared silently.  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head in annoyance. 'Fine! Leave me here with all these mudbloods!'  
  
He turned around and stepped aside so that an indoor tree beside the entrance hid him from view. He surveyed the inside of the restaurant. It was dark with a lot of neon lights and lout music. The place was bustling with busy waitresses and rowdy athletes. It looked like a British Muggle Pub, only it was a bit cleaner than the ones he'd visited.  
  
'Doesn't look too bad, I suppose.' He turned his attention to the people then smirked, 'My, my. Look who's here?' He saw Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Chaser. He wanted to laugh at the fact that one of Hogwart's popular and well known witch was now serving muggles. 'That proves that my theory of "people being accepted into Gryffindor because people feel sorry for them" right! Look at Miss Johnson. She's desperate for money that even the muggles felt sorry for her that they accepted her as their 'servant'!'  
  
Then he saw Mel. She was having fun with a bunch of guys. Malfoy studied them. They were huge! They looked as though they could beat one into a bloody pulp in a fight. But he'd heard stories about muggle athletes, or 'jocks', having no brains because they spent too much time playing silly games to get a proper education. The one who sat beside her looked similarly oriental. He was drinking beer and laughing loudly along with the others. His short black hair was spiked up and his face was flushed. There was nothing special about him. 'He must be that filthy mudblood she's related to. I don't see what's so 'cool' and 'awesome' about him. Maybe it's his stupidity she's on about all the time at school. Ugh! They're all stupid! I hate mudbloods!' His hatred towards the non-wizarding folks had reached an insanely dangerous level over the past few years.  
  
She got up and appeared to be headed towards the loo. He noticed that she was holding a glass and he wondered why. An idea formed in his mind and he nearly cackled.  
  
'Time to have fun.'  
  
*  
  
They walked in the bar and the hostess showed them to their table. Angelina Johnson was their waitress. She was tall and well built with a tan. Her brown hair was pulled up in a neat French twist and she had a beautiful smile that showed off perfect teeth. Her dark eyes sparkled as she greeted them. The others started flirting with her, including Paul surprisingly, much to Mel's disapproval.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Mel. Girls flirt all the time," Paul whined.  
  
"I don't. And it's really improper," she rebuked.  
  
Ryan reached over and tousled her hair, "Relax! It's not like we're gonna jump her."  
  
Mel blushed.  
  
Eric reached over and patted her on the shoulders. "He's teasing," he smiled reassuringly and winked at her.  
  
Paul could have sworn the Mel blushed some more.  
  
More athletes started to pile in. Soon, every table was filled with loud gibbering people and loud upbeat music.  
  
Their orders arrived. Mel settled for juice and salad while the guys had fish and chips, burgers and nachos.  
  
"Wanna come join us, babe?" Ed called out to Angelina.  
  
She laughed but shook her head, "I'd love to, but if I do, I'll have to do it for everybody."  
  
"Aw, you're no fun!" Paul called out teasingly and was rewarded with a disapproving look.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mario Lemieux, Chris Pronger and Theo Fleury shouted as they headed towards their table.  
  
"Hey Captain Canada! Fleury! Pronger! Come join us!" Ed greeted.  
  
Mario and Theo pulled chairs and sat with them.  
  
"How's it going? All hyped up for our first game?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah! The gold's good as ours!" Theo whooped.  
  
Mario stood up and bellowed, "WHO'S GONNA TAKE HOME THE GOLD?"  
  
"US!" The Canadian crowd shouted back.  
  
"ARE WE READY TO KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT?!?!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!"  
  
"I CANT HEAR YOU!!!!!!!" Mario cupped his ears.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd shouted some more and they started to chant, "CANADA! CANADA! CANADA!"  
  
Mario laughed as he sat down, "I love doing that."  
  
"That's your job. To boost our morale," Chris pointed out. He turned his attention to Mel, "Say, Kariya, who's your girl friend?"  
  
The heads swiveled to Mel's direction. She sank in her chair a bit.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" Paul turned his attention to her.  
  
"Thank a lot," she grumbled softly.  
  
"Mario, Chris, Theo, meet my cousin Mel. Mel, these are Mario, Chris and Theo."  
  
"Hey, Mel! Nice to meet you!" Mario extended his hand and gave her a firm handshake.  
  
"Pleasure," she replied shyly and nodded.  
  
"I didn't know Kariya had a cousin. Yeah, nice meeting you!" Chris Pronger smiled warmly and shook her hand.  
  
"Fancy meeting you, too."  
  
"Hi, Mel. Glad you could watch us play!" Theo and Mel shook hands.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
Ryan leaned back on his chair and shouted, "Eh, Angelina! Can we get three more beers here? Thanks!"  
  
"Sure thing, cutie!" came Angelina's voice.  
  
The guys started to whoop.  
  
"She's hitting on ya, buddy!"  
  
"I knew she likes me!" Ryan replied in a cocky manner.  
  
"So, Mel, tell us about yourself," Chris said.  
  
The whole table directed their attention towards her.  
  
She looked at them nervously and smiled, "Like what?"  
  
"Like where you're from," supplied Theo.  
  
"By the way, I meant to ask you," Eric interrupted to Theo's annoyance, "Are you British?"  
  
"Yeah." The guys agreed, curious, "Are you?"  
  
"You sort of have an accent," Joe explained.  
  
"No, I'm not. I was born in the Philippines, moved to Canada when I was ten, went to the U.K. at eleven and studied there for seven years, then moved back to B.C after that."  
  
The guys were impressed.  
  
"Wow! So in essence, you have lived in three countries, right?" Mario asked.  
  
"Yes," Mel nodded.  
  
"Which school did you go to?" Eric asked curiously, taking a bite from his fish.  
  
Mel nearly said "Hogwart's" but held it back just in time, "Ah...."  
  
Beside her, Paul sniggered. She ignored him and quietly said, "I went to a finishing school."  
  
"Ha ha!" Theo spat out without thinking then composed himself, "Sorry."  
  
"Is it fun there?" Eric asked nicely, ignoring the teasing and laughter directed at Mel.  
  
Mel forced herself to smile, "It was ace! So, yes."  
  
"Ace! I like that!" Theo nodded, satisfied.  
  
"So, how are you related to Kariya here?" Chris patted Paul on the back and drained half of his beer.  
  
"Paul? Oh. His dad and my mum are siblings."  
  
"And are you full Japanese?" Ed asked with his mouth full of nachos.  
  
"No, my dad's Chinese."  
  
"Eh! Can you teach us some British expressions?" Ryan called from the other end of the table.  
  
This time, Mel fixed Ryan a cocky look, "Like what?"  
  
The guys thought for a while.  
  
"How do you say 'wow'?" Joe asked.  
  
"Oh, um, we use "Blimey!" or "Wicked!" or "Ace!". At least, that's what I use. I know we use "Wicked" here," Mel answered.  
  
The guys started saying "Blimey!", "Wicked!" and "Ace!" to each other!  
  
"You can also use 'ace' or 'wicked' to compliment," she added  
  
"Hey Theo! You're ace!" Eric called out.  
  
"Thanks! You're wicked Brewer!" Theo shouted back.  
  
"What about, 'Fuck off'?" Chris drawled with a cocky smile.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Eric called out warningly, eyeing Mel nervously.  
  
Paul looked at his cousin anxiously, expecting her to blush or look away in embarrassment. Instead, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Sod off, you bloody git."  
  
"I think she meant that, Prongs," Paul joked, easing up.  
  
Eric shoved Ryan hard jokingly, "Yeah! Sod off, you git!"  
  
Ryan shoved Eric back, "/You/ sod off!"  
  
"Any other words of wisdom you wanna share?" Mario prodded, "Some encouragement?"  
  
Mel thought for a while, "What about, 'The best of Canada'. It means good luck."  
  
"Hey, I like that!" Mario smiled and raised his glass, "The best of Canada!"  
  
The guys raised their glasses in agreement, "The best of Canada!"  
  
They toasted. "Anything else?"  
  
The guys looked expectantly as Mel knitted her brows, deep in thought.  
  
"Ooh, she's thinking of a good one!" Theo whispered to Chris.  
  
A smile slowly crept on her lips.  
  
"She's /really/ thinking of a good one."  
  
"Wonder what it is."  
  
She looked up at their expecting faces, smiling and not saying anything.  
  
Paul poked her side, "Are you gonna keep us hanging? Say it!"  
  
She cleared her throat and stood up, "Draco dormiens nonquam titilandus."  
  
The guys' smiles dissolved into stumped frowns. Eric choked. Nearby, Angelina dropped her tray of beer.  
  
"Bloody hell!" She cursed loudly and started to clean up the mess.  
  
"Heh?!?!?" Ryan spat out dumbly.  
  
"Say what?!?!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
"Would you mind running that one by us again, slowly?" Paul asked with a stumped tone.  
  
"Yeah, kindly repeat what you just said." Eric persisted with a curious look.  
  
Mel only smiled, winked, took her glass, and said, "Kindly excuse me. I need to go to the loo."  
  
Paul grabbed her arm as she was about to leave, "Not until you repeat what you've just said."  
  
Mel yawned, "Maybe later. I really need to take my pills and fix myself." She yanked her arm out of his grasp, walked over to another waitress and asked her to fill her glass and then disappeared into the washroom.  
  
"Well, there she goes, that butter tart," sighed Ryan, "Women!"  
  
"Yeah..Hey, she's really cool! Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin like her?" Theo asked.  
  
"You never asked." Paul replied casually and shrugged.  
  
"Is she taken," Ed asked.  
  
"I see you've taken a liking to the young lady, Jovo." Ryan teased.  
  
Ed shook his head in annoyance, "I don't /fancy/ her. I was just wondering. In case you forgot, I'm already hooked up."  
  
Paul laughed, "No, she's not. For your information, she's not interested."  
  
"Now that's something you don't hear everyday," Ryan began without looking up from his burger, "A hot chick that isn't interested in relationships."  
  
"She's different, I'll admit..innocent, you know?" Joe voiced out thoughtfully.  
  
"Innocent my ass!" Ryan spat out, "You should have seen her beat up Kariya a while ago! I tell you, the girl's a Charlie's Angel!" He then doubled over.  
  
The guys gaped at Paul.  
  
"Did she really?!" Chris asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"I woke her up from her nap. She was cranky," an embarrassed Paul replied, sending daggers Ryan's way.  
  
"Which is a lesson you should learn," Ed interjected, "Rule number one: Never wake a girl from her beauty sleep."  
  
Mario and Theo gasped.  
  
"You disturbed the poor thing's beauty sleep?!" Theo mocked, "Paul! How could you? How would /you/ like it if we woke /you/ u-?"  
  
There was the sudden shattering of glass accompanied by a blood-curling scream. 


End file.
